starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike | klasse = | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Z-Gomot Ternbuell Guppat Corporation | prijs = 15.000 Credits | lengte = 3,50 meter (lengte) 2,51 meter (hoogte) 3,90 meter met poten | snelheid = 330 km/h 10 km/h (op poten) | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 (enkel civiele modellen) | vrachtcapaciteit = 10 kilogram Brandstof voor 500 km 5 kilogram (Grievous' Tsmeu-6) | affiliatie = CIS | era = }} Eén van General Grievous’ verrassingen op Utapau was zijn persoonlijke Tsmeu-6 Wheel Bike waarmee hij razendsnel door Pau City raasde en probeerde te ontsnappen. Specificaties Het toestel werd ontworpen in het Zug System en gebouwd te Utapau. Het werd afgeleid van de Hailfire Droids van de Intergalactic Banking Clan. Dankzij een dubbel wiel, dat draaide rond een centrale motor, kon het toestel snelheden tot 330 km/u halen. De Wheel Bike was ook uitgerust met twee paar poten om obstakels te ontwijken die anders niet konden worden genomen. Oorspronkelijk was het een militair patrouillevoertuig en daarna werd het aangepast door burgers om er mee te racen. De Wheel Bike van Grievous was aangepast aan de noden van de Kaleesh General. Zo waren de controles aangepast aan de ogen van Grievous en waren er magneten toegevoegd aan de zitplaats om het lichaam van Grievous stevig vast te houden. Terwijl Grievous aan één kant zat, bevond zich een double Blaster aan de andere zijde van het vehicle. Grievous kon al rijdend nog gebruik maken van wapens zoals een Electrostaff, Blasters en of Lightsabers. thumb|left|180px|Tsmeu-6 Wheel Bike De Wheel Bike was een toestel dat ontzettend gevaarlijk was voor vijanden die zich in zijn baan bevonden. Door de hoge snelheid zwierde de Wheel Bike alle vijandelijke troepen opzij. De twee paar klauwen werden netjes opgeborgen tijdens de rit, maar konden op elk moment worden gebruikt om de Bike ergens aan vast te hechten of om ergens over te klauteren. De Wheel Bike dankte zijn stabiliteit aan het gyroscopisch effect van enorme, tegendraads draaiende kettingen, die de wielen deden draaien. Daardoor behield het toestel voldoende energie om ook de Blaster te gebruiken. De Tsmeu-6 was erg moeilijk om te besturen. De eerste maal dat Grievous de Wheel Bike gebruikte was tijdens de Battle of Parein II 4 waardoor hij de oppositie van Jedi Colonel Tyneir Renz en General Sannen verpulverde. Grievous was zo tevreden over de prestatie van zijn toestel dat hij er nog enkele extra liet maken voor zijn IG-100 MagnaGuards. Hij liet exemplaren stockeren op de Invisible Hand en in de Unlimited Projection. Toen de Galactic Republic Utapau binnenviel, nam Grievous het hazenpad en zoefde weg in zijn Wheel Bike waarbij hij verschillende Clone Troopers verpletterde. General Obi-Wan Kenobi zette echter de achtervolging in op de Varactyl Boga. Nadat Kenobi ook op de Wheel Bike was terechtgekomen kon Grievous het toestel niet meer onder controle houden en stortte het neer in de sinkhole van Pau City. thumb|right|250px|Tsmeu-6 op Utapau Bewapening *Golan Arms Nd-53 Double Laser Cannon Achter de schermen * Ook in Star Wars: Droids was er al eens een Wheel Bike te zien. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Tsmeu-6 Wheel Bike in de Databank *The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War – Star Wars Insider Online supplement *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Grondvoertuigen category:Z-Gomot Ternbuell Gupat category:Confederate Army